


In Debt

by IchimatsuMatsun0



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Drugs, F/M, breath play, drug mention lol, dubcon, its overall just a mess, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchimatsuMatsun0/pseuds/IchimatsuMatsun0
Summary: You really wanna get high, but you owe your drug dealer, Frank Bowers, a fuck load of money. You decide you're gonna try to convince him to hit you up anyway... Wonder how that will turn out.





	In Debt

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically an art trade with a pal lol enjoy ya nasty ho

It's late at night and you're walking alone through the sandy parking lot, trembling slightly from withdrawel symptoms. You knew where he usually parked his RV and you desperately needed a fix. You owe him a lot... If you asked over the phone, you knew he'd just refuse and hang up until you paid. Maybe confronting him face to face would make him give in and just give you some... You hoped. Frank Bowers was known for being kind of an asshole, but you know he has some kindness in his heart! Or maybe you were just telling yourself that because you _really_ wanted to get high. 

It's too fucking cold to be standing outside his dirty RV in shorts and a crop top, but perhaps an outfit like this would be more.. convincing. Swallowing thickly, you knocked your knuckles against the metal door. 

Shuffling and angry grunting can be heard from inside the vehicle before the door opens roughly.  
" _Pompidou, sit!_ " He barked out behind him before turning his head towards you, scowling instantly. "What the fuck do you want?"  
"I-I.." You swallowed thickly. He's just your drug dealer, but damn he's honestly a little attractive when he's mad like this. "F-Frank, I really need a fix..." Looking up pleadingly, you clasped your hands together and stepped forward. "Please, I-I really need this, I know I owe you-!"  
"You slut, did you think that fucking get up was gonna change my mind? No money, _no fucking drugs._ " He went to slam the door in your face but you gripped is as tight as you could.

"Please, wait-!" You began, but to your surprise he pushed the door open and stepped out aggressively. You're.. beginning to think you might have made a mistake coming here.  
"You really know how to fucking push me, don'cha?" He grabs you roughly by the wrist and pulls you closer. "Well now you're gonna fucking pay your damn debt. I've been waiting too damn long, and you have the fucking _balls_ to harass me in my own home?" You whimpered, feeling him tighten his already iron grip. "Get the fuck in the RV."

You're in too deep now. You've always pissed him off, there's no point in refusing this. You gulped and nodded as he let go, and you stepped on in. Surprisingly, his dog doesn't actually hate you like most of his 'customers', so Pompidou was just sleeping by the driver's seat.  
Once you were in, Frank climbed in behind you and shut the door. You swear you heard it lock...  
"Why the fuck did you think this was a good idea?!" He growled, getting close into your personal space once again.  
"H-hey man, d-don't do anything y-you'll regret..." Sweat dripped down your forehead despite the freezing temperature you just escaped from. Swallowing, you glanced down at his chest and-  
" _Look at me_ , you **whore**." He slammed his hand against the cabinet behind you and you flinched. "You're fucking paying me tonight."  
"I-I don't have the money-!"  
"What a fucking surprise! Take your clothes off, bitch." He stepped back, waiting expectantly for you to follow his demands. You... stood there in shock. Did he really want you to pay him back like this?..  
"Didn't you fucking hear me? I said _take your clothes off._ " Was he drunk or did you really piss him off this much? Reluctantly you began pulling off your already revealing crop top. He stood there watching, the vunerable feeling slowly creeping all over your skin but somehow... you were kind of okay with this. Though you weren't going to show it.  
"Heh, nice boxers." He smirks, still obviously mad. You feel your face burning up even more as he makes mocking comments.  
"D..do I h-have to take it _all_ off?" You say quietly. He only nods in response, eyeing you up and down.

With a sigh, you remove the rest of your clothing until you are stood naked in his cold RV, covering the important areas. You glance at him a little, awaiting further instructions.  
He points roughly towards what you assume is his bedroom. You nod and walk to his room as he walks behind you, most likely inspecting the goods on the way. You can feel him eye fucking you already...

"W-what now-" You began but are quickly cut off by being thrusted against the wall, arms pinned above your head by one strong hand. You gasp a little, bright red and a little startled by this action. You're now fully exposed as he undoes his belt buckle and unzips his trousers.  
"You're such a dirty little whore, turning up like that..." He grunts into your ear, pushing one of your legs up and around your waist so he can be closer between your legs. You feel the denim rubbing against your sensitive inner thighs. You shudder, feeling breathy already. You really shouldn't be as into this as you are, but-  
"Damn, you're already this wet? I haven't even touched you yet..." He smirks, pushing two fingers past your lips and rubbing your clit. Gentle moans escape your lips as he rubs you, only to let out a half supressed whine as soon as the sensation stops."I'm not doing this for your fucking enjoyment though." He makes a 'tch' noise and pulls out his already hard cock. "You on the pill?" He briefly asks, looking at your face for an answer. You nod once. "Good, I'm not dealing with a fucking baby." He huffs before forcefully pushing himself inside of you, letting out a heavy breath of relief and you gasp and squirm against him.

"Keep still, slut." He says through ragged breaths, pushing further into you. He's pretty big, above average. You gasp and writhe against him, as much as you want to remain still, it does sort of hurt with no lubricant and he's being awfully rough with you. His hand tightens on your arms, while his other releases his dick and grips tightly onto your thigh, pushing your leg further up so he can get in deeper. You can barely contain your moans, even though he isn't fully inside yet. He grunts and thrusts in further, nails digging into your soft flesh. You can feel him filling you to the brim, his cock twitches a little inside of you. He seems surprised by how tight you are, but wastes no time in beginning to move. He starts pounding into you roughly, not really caring about how you feel in the moment. You can feel his hot breath against your ear and neck, and his grip around your limbs tightens. Your letting out loud moans and pants, desperately calling his name and begging for more. He seems annoyed by how much you're enjoying this as he picks up the pace and slams into your pussy harder.  
"Y-you're fucking disgusting.. This isn't something you're meant to be _enjoying_ , bitch." He snaps out between huffs and low groans, thrusting deep inside of you. You mutter out a few apologies, legs already getting sore from being railed so hard. You start feeling closer, letting out quite a lot of noise. He grunts, letting go of your wrists and wrapping his hand around your throat, squeezing out a choked moan. You whimper and grasp at him with your now free hands, tongue out panting. The light headed feeling starting gather as he tightens his grip a little more. 

Suddenly the movement stops and his grip around your fragile neck slackens. You're incredibly confused.  
"H-hah.. W-why did you stop??" You whimper out, trying to get him to move again by grinding your hips forward.  
"Why the fuck am _I_ doing all the work? Tch." He pulls out, ignoring your complaints. He lets go of your leg and neck and steps back, cock twitching softly. "You're gonna fucking ride me, and you're gonna do the best job in your fucking _life_." He grunts and sits down on his rather messy bed. It honestly looked more like a nest.  
"W..what??" You whine, legs trembling, leaning against the wall as standing right now after enduring something sorough was really not an option.  
"Damn, you really are fucking deaf, aren't you? Ride. Me. You're not leaving here 'till you do." His growly voice sounded a whole lot hotter when he's as frustrated as he is right now. Sighing shakily, you make your way over to the bed as best you can on your unstable legs and straddle him, positioning yourself over his dick.  
"T-this is really overkill, you know..." You complain, looking down at him.  
"The amount of money you owe me? This is fucking nothing. I should be smashing your fucking knees, but I'm giving you the chance to pay in a different way. Be fucking thankful, slut." 

Quickly he grabs your hips and thrusts you down back onto it, eliciting a half moan half squeal. "Fuck..!" He growls under his breath, obviously thankful to be back inside. Huffily, he looks back up at you. "Well??"  
You're already close, but he probably is too. Panting, you decide in your mind it's probably best to just get this over with. He feels so good inside you anyway, it's not like you're not going to enjoy this too...  
You put your hands on his stomach to steady yourself and slowly began moving your hips, moving him in and out of you at a steadier pace then the rough mess earlier. You'd almost feel in control if it wasn't for his hands firmly gripping your soft thighs. His face is kind of cute right now though: A lot more relaxed.  
"You're really taking your sweet time." He huffs, ruining your previous thought as he bucks up into you, drawing out a loud gasp. You comply, picking up the pace, pushing yourself to move quicker for him. You're both building up heat, panting and drawing closer. He brings up one of the hands from your thighs to your neck and grips it again, causing a moan to hitch in your throat. You speed up at this, causing him to smirk through breaths and squeeze tighter. You're panting hard, half trying to suck in air and half pushing out moans. You're slamming down on him, both of you getting incredibly close fast.

It's not long before the both of you cum together, he curses loudly and thrusts up into you, filling you with his hot load. You moan out his name and grip onto his shirt until your knuckles turn white. Eventually you both let go of each other, panting harshly, relaxing. You collapse onto his chest, to your surprise he allows this and even wraps an arm around you gently.  
"Ah... S-so... I guess my debt's been paid, huh?" You smile. He adjusts to look at you.  
"Are you fucking joking? You owe me 5 grand, bitch!" Huffily, he adds. "You're staying with me for a _long_ time."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked, im not great at this but im trying HAH


End file.
